


home

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Reuniting, i miss them, we all miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: (lesbians-4-kelsey on tunblr)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	home

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tunblr)

three weeks. three weeks since he last saw cody. noel thought he could handle it. typically, when they don't see each other it's because the other is gonna be busy, or at home with their parents. but this time it's not the same. 

seconds lasted minutes and minutes lasted hours. the first week had overall been rather productive, noel had caught up on any editing that needed to be done and even went live almost every single day. maybe the lack of work was what triggered it, it gave him time to sit and think. letting his thoughts run wild when he was alone could sometimes be liberating, however this time he just felt lonely and craved for his best friend next to him.

regardless, he managed to pass the days, time always moving despite how stagnant it seemed. he kept himself busy with tv binges, unnecessarily cleaning his apartment and streaming constantly. 

noel knew he shouldn’t let himself ponder over these things, but with so little to distract him he couldn’t stop the desperate, lonely thoughts from bursting free from the cell he kept them so firmly locked behind. usually cody was there to keep his mind satisfied and full; noel had to question his ability to live independently sometimes.

he wasn’t completely reliant on cody, usually he could cope just fine and they’d spent time apart plenty of times before to know this. noel just felt complete with cody, somebody to back him up and listen to his thoughts on a subject. somebody to laugh with him and joke around with. cody, who would hold him close when his thoughts got the better of him and remind him of how loved he was. cody was the colour in noel’s life, although he could live without it, everything is much more vibrant and exciting when present.

no matter how hard noel stared at the time on his phone, it didn’t seem to go any faster like he begged it to. cody texted he was on his way. that was twenty minutes ago, and if noel had calculated correctly he should be hearing the door any minute now. it was hard for him to pinpoint any particular emotion he was feeling, it ranged from desperation and pining to excitement and giddiness.

unconsciously, his fingers relentlessly drummed against the arm of the sofa, soft pattering sounds drifting through the living room. the sound calmed him, the movement smoothing over his nerves as he satisfied his body’s need to jitter. he was too distracted to pull out his laptop or fiddle around with his phone while he waited. instead, he sat in silence, focussing on each tap as his fingers met fabric.

the door clicked.

although soft, noel heard the sound and was up in an instant. in a jump, he was off the sofa only to be met with silence. he could have laughed, it wouldn’t surprise him if he’d jumped at white noise that only resembled the door. then it clicked again and he could hear the harsh sound of metal crashing together. keys. at his, very locked, front door. noel didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

when cody finally twisted the key in the lock and pushed his way into the small space before the living room, the smell of home hit him. it was warm, the familiar walls and carpets relaxing cody and ridding him of any homesickness. however, he didn’t have time to take in feeling and he turned his attention to the figure standing a few feet from him. after 4 years, cody thought he knew all of noel’s expressions. this was a new one.

leaving his keys behind and trying to forget noel’s confusing expression, cody wasted no time in walking to his best friend, who’d been suspiciously quiet, yet to even greet him. the only comparison cody could make in terms of his expression was a deer in headlights.

“cody...” it was soft and filled with so much emotion, making cody question if he’d even heard anything but then a pair of arms were thrown around his shoulders tightly. immediately cody wound his arms around noel’s waist and held him with just as much passion, rubbing small circles into his back. noel crashed his face into cody’s neck. cody could only giggle at the action and hold him impossibly tighter.

cody’s small giggles instantly came to stop when he felt a sob shake noel’s body. 

worry was evident on cody’s face, confused by his friend's sudden outburst. he wondered if he’d misinterpreted anything but noel’s body continued to shake and wet tears soaked into his shirt. cody’s heart clenched and he looked down at noel concerned and desperate to stop him from crying. 

instead of pulling back and frantically asking noel what was wrong, cody just kept his arms tight around his body and whispered small words of comfort into his ear. promising that he was there and wasn’t going to leave, small hushes and pecks to his head seemed to help quell the anguish noel was feeling. cody gently ran his hand on noel’s back, smoothing it over and soothing him. slowly, the cries began to fade and the two men were left in the hallway, tightly gripping each other lost in a bubble of affection.

cody was the first to pull back, still with his arms around noel, to look into his favourite pools of honey. they were red and irritated and cody naturally pressed forward to brush his thumbs under noel’s eyes before rewinding one arm around his waist, the other cupping his cheek. 

“hey,” cody broke the silence, his voice full of affection, “i was expecting a party to welcome me home.’ with that, the pain lifted and noel was left laughing on cody’s arms, eyes still locked tightly.

“sorry man,” noel said, smiling as he pulled away from cody to finally look into his eyes, “no one wanted to come.” 

cody laughed and a weight was lifted from noel’s chest, the pain of cody’s absence completely forgotten as his laugh filled the empty room.


End file.
